


Humanity

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [18]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Mentioned Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Hank Schillinger is on his way to lose his humanity.





	Humanity

** 18.  **

Hank Schillinger had long since stopped caring about anything other than his next fix and how to get it. It wasn't like he'd ever been destined for great things with a dead mother, a father who was in and out of prison and a brother who was just as fucked up. At least when they were younger he'd felt some sort of kinship with Andrew, but the drugs had taken over both of their lives and they'd gone off on different paths to destruction.  
  
Andrew had always been the more rebellious one, the one who would talk back at Dad or Gramps, who had once brought home a black girl and claimed she was his girlfriend—she was actually a hooker—just to provoke Dad. Hank had thought that Dad would _actually_  end up killing Andrew that time.   
  
Hank, on the other hand, had always been more docile. He just hadn't seen the point in rebellion. He'd just did as he was told (most of the time) and tried to stay out of Dad's way when he'd been in a bad mood. The drugs, however, had been a temptation he'd never been able to resist—the one reason Dad had had for beating and otherwise punishing him, but it'd never been enough to make him stop.  
  
And at this point? He's an adult, Dad's in prison and Andrew is dead. He has no qualms about doing whatever is needed for that next, precious fix. Even if it includes stealing, lying and even pimping out his own wife. If he ever feels guilty for any of it—a quick shot of dope makes it all go away.  
  
Even someone as far gone as Hank can't help but to feel uneasy about the idea of kidnapping children, though, but the orders are from his father and he'll be paid well for his efforts. He wipes the disgust away by imagining how much dope he'll be able to score for the money he'll get. He tries not to think about what he might be told to do to the two children, tries not to think about anything. It's just a job, like every other fucked up thing he's done just to score.  
  
He doesn't want to hurt them, he really doesn't. Whatever is left of his humanity is trying to claw its way to the surface, but Hank knows that he can't let it. If he lets himself feel even a fraction of everything that is buried beneath the haze of heroin he knows he'll go to pieces. He also knows that if he does this then he won't be human any longer.  
  
With slight hesitation, Hank looks up at his father and simply asks for more money. 

 


End file.
